


What would I Do Without You?

by Glacial_guillotine



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacial_guillotine/pseuds/Glacial_guillotine
Summary: "I think its the forest. What place is more natural than a place full of trees and nymphs?" Baz shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Honestly."Penny nodded and took the marker from him. "Honestly," she mimicked, "Would it be so bad for us to look in the house first? Imagine how many books there are in there about the gem! Right Simon?" She waited for an answer, but it didn't come. "Simon?"





	What would I Do Without You?

"Okay, so we have three leads." Baz mumbled, using the black marker to write on the whiteboard. "The mansion, the forest, and the warehouse." The marker squeaked annoyingly and Simon wished he would stop pressing so hard. A headache was developing and it felt like a bad one.

"Where should we start?" Penny took her jacket and threw it across the paper littered chair. The three of them had been working for hours and still didnt know more than they did at the beginning. The sun had gone down and the small ceiling light was the only source of illumination they had. The rest of the school was probably asleep.

Penny put her hand against her head in an oldtimy fashion and let out a sigh. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"Because I'm here." Baz joked. "and I'm the hottest piec-" He was cut off in the middle of his sentence by Simon, who was completely done with not knowing what to do next. He was tired and just wanted to get to sleep, but he had made a deal with his roommate. He wouldn't die before he helped him find his mom.

"Please!" He shouted, "Can we get this done?" His friends were startled at his outburst, he normally never yelled outright, and stopped going back and forth. Penny studied her friends face before deciding not to say anything about his shivering, despite the current temperature of their room. He would just brush it off.

Baz continued writing down things that could possibly be related to the gem. They rambled off ideas of what kind of gem it was, whether or not it was actually going to help them or waste their time, and where it was. Penny believed it was the forest and Baz believed it was the mansion. The warehouse was only an option because Simon had a feeling about it.

"I think its the forest. What place is more natural than a place full of trees and nymphs?" Baz shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Honestly."

Penny nodded and took the marker from him. "Honestly," she mimicked, "Would it be so bad for us to look in the house first? Imagine how many books there are in there about the gem! Right Simon?" She waited for an answer, but it didn't come. "Simon?"

"Huh?" He looked up when he heard his name. His eyes had been staring at the worn wooden floor unseeingly and he'd been absently tearing a piece of paper in his hands. Pieces of it were slowly falling through his fingers to the floor, and on closer examination, Penny saw that the edges were slightly burnt, like they had been set near an open flame.

"Simon." Baz started towards the boy. His already small frame seemed smaller and he looked like he could be pushed over with a mere breath. "Simon?" Simon stared right through him, and Baz noticed that his chest wasn't moving...like...at all.

Penny stood from her position on Simon's bed and moved forward to help, but Baz held out an arm to stop her. Something about this felt wrong. When normal people get tired, they're not in control of their emotions, but with Simon, he wasn't in control of his magic.

Simon suddenly pulled in a sharp breath, and his eyes seemed to glow a bright red before he doubled over, clutching at his chest like a bullet just went through him. Baz rushed forward and Simon slumped against him. Baz lowered the two of them to the ground and pushed the hair back from Simon's forehead. His breaths were coming out in choking gasps and Baz could barely stand to touch his skin. It felt like fire.

Penny went to the bathroom and filled a zip lock baggie with a few ice cubes and water while Baz held him. His cheeks were a bright red and Baz had to admit he looked slightly adorable. Penny came back with the baggie and pressed it to Simon's head. When Baz tried to pull away, he realized Simon's hands had woven themselves into his shirt and he couldn't move without disrupting him.

He came to exactly seven minutes later. Baz and Penny couldn't do much but count the seconds, so when he opened his eyes and omitted a small groan they were on top of him. Baz looked ready to slap him, but every few seconds Simon would blank out and his protective side would kick right back in. Baz didn't think that he had ever had this much physical or emotion contact with anyone in a long time.

Penny yelled at him for scaring her. Simon apologized and tried to explain how he felt over a cup of tea and cookies Baz had stashed in his drawer.

"The last thing I remember you talking about is the forest nymphs. Then.. there was black and suddenly a scene was playing out in front of me. These creatures were tearing some poor man apart.." he trailed off.

Penny and Baz locked eyes and nodded. Baz ran a hand down Simon's shoulder and said calmly, "Maybe we should sleep. Its been a long night."

They all agreed (Penny wanted to stay over, but Baz reassured her that he could handle everything) and Baz turned out the lights. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard his roommate say something. "I don't want to have nightmares." Baz sighed and propped himself up on his hands. "Come here." Simon crawled into bed next to him and dozed off in a matter of seconds. 

It was the best he had slept in a while.


End file.
